


their adventures with little seb

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Gen, M/M, Soft softness, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, daddy!Robron
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-03-10 04:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 10,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13495214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: a collection of drabbles about aaron and robert and their lives as dads to little seb.





	1. the one where you're in my arms.

**Author's Note:**

> if you're in to daddy robron, hope you enjoy these mini stories!

 

He's playing with his hands the way he does when he's nervous.

He's sort of practicing what to say as well because he doesn't want to get anything wrong.

It's daft, he knows it is.

Because it's just Robert, it's just Seb and he's seen him so many times before now.

And yet, it feels different this time.

It _is_ different this time.

Because now, Aaron's already ran after Robert in the rain and kissed the life out of him and held him tight and said:

_'It's always going to be you, I want you and that means I want Seb too. I want a family.'_

Aaron looks towards the spiral staircase and inwardly groans as if they are really going to effect a three month old baby.

He can't even dwell anymore though because there's a shaky knock on the door and then Robert's there.

But he's not alone. He's got Seb with him in his car seat and he's holding a cuddly Giraffe towards his little frame.

Aaron gulps hard at the both of them and invites Robert in.

And for a second they just stare at each other. There's a soft nervousness about them which they think is them trying to flipping mature.

Robert blinks quickly. "Liv not in?" He asks and she's not.

She's with Gerry.

"Cinema I think." Aaron can't remember. All he can think about is Robert these days and how mad he is for him. "Do you want a drink or?"

But Robert just places Seb down and comes towards Aaron. He stops the way Aaron's hands shake just a little. "Reckon Seb should be properly introduced." He says.

And that's the whole reason why Robert's come round, Aaron knows that but -

Robert takes Seb out of the car seat and holds him up high. He's still a small baby. Aaron was worried when he first saw him, like a tiny doll in Robert's giant hands, that he wasn't healthy or something but he's fine.

He's cute.

Bonny.

Seb starts making all these little noises like he's excited or something. It makes Aaron's eyes widen in shock and then Robert is moving towards him.

"Seb, mate," Robert's eyes flicker towards his son and Aaron. "This is Aaron. My Aaron." He bites his lip and Aaron's heart is beating out of his chest. "Aaron, this is Seb."

It's soft, a gentle sort of moment filled with this burst of New Beginnings.

Aaron gulps as Seb raises an arm up, a hand, and he leans towards the baby until Seb holds his hand tightly.

It makes Aaron gasp and then Robert is chuckling.

"Reckon he likes you." Robert sounds relived, it makes Aaron look up at him and then Robert is slowly shuffling Seb into Aaron's arms.

Aaron panics just a little and Robert pulls away.

"God, you don't have to -"

"I want to." Aaron says, almost pleads a little and then he's swooping his arms out and holding the baby close so that Seb's arms are patting his chest.

The weight of him is something Aaron's never actually felt before.

It's warm, makes tingles bubble through his chest and into his veins and want to _burst_.

"Hello." Aaron says, awkward, nervous. Seb's eyes widen a little as if he's listening and something ripples through Aaron, something like _gratitude_. "He's eyes got bigger."

Robert smiles, and Aaron feels him by his shoulder. "Well, he knows your voice." He shrugs and Aaron frowns. It makes Robert turn red. "I found some old videos of us on my phone. When I say _found_ , I mean - I saved them. I used to watch them when I was feeling like shit. And Seb was always spread out over my chest." His eyes turn glassy. "Think he's always known what you meant to me." He blinks quickly and Aaron kisses his cheek.

Seb starts wriggling a little and Robert takes him back, pulls him over his shoulder.

"Don't take it personally, he'll wriggle with anyone when he's hungry." Robert says, "Can I use your sink?" He asks, like he has to and Aaron nods gently before watching Robert multi task like an absolute pro.

He's grown so much. He really has.

Aaron comes towards Robert, "I'll take him, you know, whilst you -" he gestures to Robert washing out Seb's bottle and Robert looks thankful.

Seb doesn't fuss when he's back in Aaron's arms, instead he presses his face down towards Aaron's chest and gurgles about something.

Aaron gulps hard, watches Robert intensely as he shakes the bottle and tidies after himself.

He takes the time to look down at Seb who's staring up at him. And then he's pressing a kiss down on Seb's head without even thinking about it swaying back and forth gently.

He feels light, feels like everything is going to be okay.

"Hey." He says, and Robert turns slowly. "You mind showing me how to do that?" And Robert breaks into a small smile, passes the bottle to Aaron and tell him to tilt the bottle a little as Seb drinks it.

And boy does Seb _drink_ it.

"Jesus, he's a machine." Aaron laughs, hears all the raspy sounds from the little boy as he keeps going.

Robert nods slowly, laughs a little before he's making another bottle and going through the simple steps for Aaron.

"Think I've got it." Aaron says as Seb keeps drinking from the tilted bottle. He smiles down at him and when he looks up Robert is smiling. "What?"

"I thought it would be harder than this." Robert admits and Aaron knows what he means. He was awkward at first, everything felt like it was happening too quickly.

But then Seb was in his arms so contently.

"It's going to be a challenge." Aaron says slowly. "But it'll be worth it. I know it."

Robert's eyes flicker. "Yeah?"

Aaron nods. "Wouldn't have risked pneumonia by running out in that rain for nothing eh?" He says, swoops a hand by Robert's side. "Kiss me." He says, and Robert does.

And Aaron will get to kiss him back.

And then Robert will cook in what used to be their kitchen, what will be _their_ kitchen again.

And Aaron will happily hold Seb for the rest of the night, he'll find comfort in the way the little boy holds his pinkie tight and doesn't like letting go.

 

 


	2. the one where it's just you and me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here, have another one!

 

It's been about five months since they got back together.

Four whole months is a healthy strip for them and Aaron has to pinch himself sometimes.

Not because he doesn't believe he gets this, _no_ , but because they've managed to get this, just happy.

Struggling through things but, happy.

And Seb's there, he's slotted into their lives in a way which Aaron will always be grateful for.

The birds singing outside manage to make Aaron twitch, and before he knows it, there's a tiny hand pressed against his mouth and he's blinking quickly.

It makes him smile lazily, and Seb's mouth is open and closing over and over again like he's trying to say something.

He's squeezed in between Aaron and Robert and he's trying his best to wriggle around and flicker his eyes.

When he does, they're wide and alert and Aaron's never going to get over how much _noise_ Seb can make, all soft breathes and gurgles.

Aaron gently strokes at Seb's head the way he does when he needs to ground himself and then Robert's picking up on the noises and he's awake.

"Mornin'." Robert grumbles out, voice all thick and making Aaron have to calm the heat which surfaces in his stomach and travels _south_. It's the most stupid, hardly sexy things ever now, which make Aaron lose his shit and it's maybe because they were apart for so _long_ but -

"When did he get up?" Robert's rubbing his eyes, sitting up in bed and his hair is ridiculously flat against his forehead.

Aaron pulls a face. "Before me." He mumbles, and he's got his hand stretched over so that Robert can pull him a little closer. "Woke me up by putting his hand in my mouth again."

Robert is suddenly amused and smirks. "He wants to be a boxer just like you." He says, places a hand against Seb and then kisses at his head.

"No one's touching his little face." Aaron says protectively and Robert seems to agree to that.

It's soft for a second or two and then Robert has a grown line forming on his forehead.

"Go on," Aaron mumbles and Robert gulps hard. "I haven't forgotten you know." He says heavily and yeah his heart tightens but they've been through this and he's told himself that it'll be _fine_.

Robert looks uncomfortable and it's a rare but sensitively soft sight these days. They've talked so often about where they're heading and it's *good, but Robert still looks at him sometimes as if he's asking,

"Is this too much?"

"You haven't?" Robert says, eyes fluttering and Aaron presses his head down towards Seb's head. He's not sure why it smells so good but it's a comfort thing.

"It's just for a few hours, I'll be fine."

Only the truth is,

He's being left with Seb for the first proper time and it's okay, it really is, he wouldn't have said _yes_ , if he wasn't up for it.

But.

"I don't want you thinking that -" and Robert is climbing off the bed now and sighing. "You _have_ to."

Aaron just scoffs. "It's not a chore." He says, and his heart does something funny as Robert looks at him like he is the best thing in the world. "It's just, me and Seb hanging out without you around."

And Robert's eyes flicker in to something tentative and beautiful as Aaron watches him nod his head and start running about because he's slept in too long.

Aaron bites his lip and looks down at Seb wriggling on the spot. "Your dad should invest in an alarm clock." He says and Seb reaches out and holds at Aaron's hand tightly.

Always tightly.

 

 

::

 

 

Robert's got a suit on and a new briefcase so smells of leather and cologne as he stands by the door.

"If - if you need _anything_ , just go get Diane." Robert says, face slightly flushed pink and his eyes melt a little as Aaron comes towards him with Seb in his arms.

The little boy has grown almost overnight and Aaron's able to hang him by his hip now with a gentle ease.

"I won't have to. He's no trouble." And _that's_ true. Because Seb cries when he's over tired or needs feeding but that's about it. He's not a complainer, yet.

"Yeah, for _you_." Robert says, comes towards them and strokes Seb's soft tuffs of blonde hair. "Saves all the drama for me don't you?" He says and then he gulps hard like he's unsure.

"Oi." Aaron says and Robert's head is raised a little. "We'll be fine." He reassures, thinks about Vic and how she's hardly available to call now she's of doing her Diddy Diner stuff. They'll have to be fine.

They _will be_.

Robert nods slowly before he's kissing Seb's head and then kissing Aaron's cheek.

It's domestic, it's routine.

Only Aaron wants _more_.

He leans in closer and turns his head so that Robert is kissing his lips instead and Robert laughs against it before settling into a soft rhythm.

"Love you." Robert mumbles, kind and passionate at the same time.

And Aaron says it back, Seb gurgling away in his arms as he does.

And then Robert's gone, door closing and a train to catch, meetings to attend and -

"And then there were two." Aaron looks down at Seb and smiles and he doesn't know why exactly but Seb's always looking back at him with this wide eyed amazement.

Almost like he _knows_ that Aaron's this special person who his dad loves.

Aaron's getting carried away, tries to settle himself and it takes no time. Because Seb sort of likes nothing more than to ball his fists and gurgle and punch against Aaron's chest.

So, Aaron's laying on the sofa, has his hands tight around Seb's waist and makes playful faces at the boy with the little freckles.

"You're always good for me." Aaron whispers as Seb drops his head backwards and then falls down towards Aaron's chest. It makes Aaron chuckle a little and then he's flicking through the channels and rubbing at Seb's back as he continues to wave his hands up and down.

"You fancy watching Top Gear?" Aaron says playfully and then smiles. "It's sort of law in this house Seb, you'll love it when you're older." And he sees Seb speaking to him and playing with cars and being in awe of Uncle Cain's garage and his heart fizzles.

It's soft like that, it stays that simple until Seb's only finishing half of his bottle of milk before pushing it away.

"Come on mate, it'll make you big and strong." Aaron says, and yeah he's a little nervous. Just because, Seb's usually always gagging for me and he hasn't seen him reject it like that before.

And he manages to convince himself that it's because he's only been in his life for a few months and -

Aaron's eyes flicker as he stares at the bundle in his arms, Seb's frowning, looks like he wants to cry and then his eyes grow glassy and this _feeling_ just takes over his entire body.

There's this desperate need to _protect_ and suddenly Seb's against his chest and he doesn't want to ever let him go. " _Oh_ , it's okay." He says.

Only Seb's sweating, his back is _wet_ and he's all pink and puffy and -

He's not _right_.

Aaron's not supposed to panic, like Robert's _told_ him not to panic over silly things, they've been through this but -

"Seb, Seb mate, it's okay." Aaron says, breath rushed and harsh. "You're going to be okay." He promises, decides to start bouncing him up and down but that makes Seb cry even louder and Aaron has to think quickly.

He thinks about settling him down on the sofa, calling Diane. But he doesn't want to let him go, doesn't want him on his own.

He keeps shushing him and it keeps not working as he tries to Diane and she doesn't answer.

"It's okay, I know mate. I know. I don't know what's wrong with ya." Aaron's mumbling, keeps kissing at Seb's head and walking up and down.

And then he's laying him on the sofa and taking off his onesie and the baby grow underneath. But then Seb's going to be too cold and -

He doesn't want to, but he's calling Robert and it's fucking failure, it really is.

"Rob, Robert, he's crying. He keeps crying and - and he's really really hot and -"

Robert says he's coming home, sort of just like that and Aaron's more than just a little relived.

"See, daddy's come home. He's - he'll be able to help you. He'll do it better than me." Aaron says, and Seb's got tears rolling down his face.

Aaron catches them all, has she curled up on his chest as he desperately googles what could be wrong.

 

 

::

 

 

Robert unlocks the door as quick as he can, he's shaking a little as he does it and all he can think about is Aaron and Seb and -

When he opens the door, he has to catch a gasp in his throat because Aaron's laying there and Seb is curled up on his chest looking like a little doll.

Aaron's got an arm thrown over the little boy and they're both sleeping soundly.

He comes a step closer and Seb's almost sensing him in the room because he lifts his head up suddenly and Robert pulls a finger across his lips but it doesn't help.

Because Aaron's suddenly holding Seb tighter and Robert's heart skips.

"I didn't even hear you come in." Aaron's saying sleepily. "I was so -"

"Scared?" Robert whispers, and Aaron frowns out a yes.

"I can't do it." He blurts out, looks disgusted and Robert's heart breaks.

"Don't say that." Robert whispers. "You're amazing with him."

Aaron frowns. "No I'm not." He sighs, "I was so panicked."

Robert bites his lip. "Because you care." He shrugs. "It's okay Aaron." He whispers before stroking at Aaron's face.

"I _love_ him." Aaron shuts his eyes and pulls Seb closer to him and Robert is so amazed by how little Seb cares about being held so tight. He usually squirms when Diane fusses over him.

Robert cries, of course he's crying over Aaron's words and then Aaron's sitting up and holding Seb in his arms.

"I'm sorry, for letting you down." Aaron's biting his lip and Robert frowns at him.

"You _didn't_." Robert shakes his head before touching Seb's forehead. "He's got a fever." He mumbles and Aaron rolls his eyes.

"I convinced myself it was so much -"

And Robert smiles faintly. "It's okay." He mumbles and Aaron blows out a breath, wants to believe it as Robert leads them up the stairs and into their room.

Seb's groggy, won't settle in his coat and Aaron turns over so he's looking at Robert.

"I want to bring him in here, he's ill and lonely and -"

"Misses your hugs as much as I do." Robert smiles out, and Aaron's eyes flicker before he's getting Seb and placing him in between them like the night before.

Aaron's just staring at Seb, watching him to check he's okay and Robert's doing the same.

"You didn't fail today you know." Robert tells Aaron. He looks unsure and Robert leans over and gently strokes Aaron's thumb. "You love him, and me and - I never thought I'd see that look in your eye but -"

"What look?" Aaron whispers.

"Like you just wanted to keep Seb safe." Robert mumbles, can't believe how much it made him _feel_ things.

"I always will." Aaron says easily, "And I promise ya, I'll panic less next time." He says and Robert's eyes sparkle.

"You don't have to." Robert says, "You're doing amazing." He whispers.

And Aaron doesn't believe that so,

"You're doing perfect."

And he'll keep telling Aaron that until he's blue in the bloody face.

 

 


	3. the one where you call him daddy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb decides to give aaron his own special name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after seeing the pic of robron and seb i remembered i had this saved!

  
Aaron flicks the kettle on and sits on the counter the way Robert hates him doing.

He resists the urge to kick against the cupboards because apparently that's always a step too far. So instead he busies himself by watching Seb playing in the living room.

He's babbling about something and hitting against his play mat whilst some racing cartoon plays on. Aaron's decided to convince Seb that cars are better than trains because he'd rather go mad with him in some bumper car in a few years than take a visit to the train station.

He thinks it's helping, because Seb's started speaking and he has some favourite words, Car being one of them. He says it all gently and Aaron melts at how soft his little voice is. No one really thinks about that before their kid starts talking, but as soon as he called Robert Dadda there was this softness in his voice which made Aaron want to squeeze him.

God, he knows he's turning into his mother when he has one of those urges to just squeeze the life out of Seb. But he doesn't really mind all that.

He's seen him grow everyday, hugged him through his nightmares, praised him for his drawings.

He's seen it _all_.

"Seb mate, you want to go play on the swings?" He asks, and Seb knows his name, raises his head and understands the question so nods quickly.

Aaron nods back, slips off the counter and decides that they'll go after he has a cuppa. He's placing a tea bag in his mug, clearing his throat and then he hears something.

"Daddy."

The kettle boils suddenly, this surge of noise fills through the air and Aaron turns round to face Seb again. Only he's run towards him, well toddled, but -

He's holding his finger out and his chin is wobbling, soft blonde hair pressed against his forehead and face pale so that his freckles are visible.

Aaron's stunned a little, knows he hasn't heard right but -

"Daddy, finger 'urts."

It makes Aaron gasp in a breath and his legs feel shaky so he drops to his knees.

They haven't really discussed what Seb would call Aaron. Robert kept saying it was Aaron's call. That he would get to decide.

And then Seb was calling Robert _Dadda_ and calling Aaron ' _Ron_ because he couldn't pronounce words so well but _now_ -

Seb's decided for them.

Aaron sniffs before he's gently looking at Seb's finger. He's managed to play a little too roughly with his toys and give himself a scratch.

"Hey mate, it's fine. Look," Aaron bends down and kisses it gently before stroking over the skin. "All better." He tells him and Seb's eyes sparkle.

"Ta." He says, thumb in his mouth before he's toddling back to the living room.

Aaron watches him for what feels like hours, and then Seb's chanting something about the swings he wants to go on and Aaron's eyes flicker.

"Get your shoes on then buddy." Aaron whispers, holds back his emotions as he sits on the steps and ties Seb's laces for him.

"Can you play too daddy?" Seb's eyes are wide and he's literally the image of Robert. Aaron looks at him for a second and then gulps hard.

This insecurity pours in.

"Seb, daddy's a work." He says, because - because maybe Seb's just a little confused.

But Seb stares back at him the way Robert does when he doesn't understand the point of his sentences.

Seb just frowns and shakes his head. "Daddy _giant_ is." He says and Aaron lets out a soft chuckle as Seb stretches himself so that he's taller.

He's heard Seb call Robert that before, didn't think it would stick.

"Right." Aaron says slowly, and then Seb climbs onto his lap and touches his hair.

"Daddy fluffy." He says and Aaron's eyes are filling with tears.

It makes Seb concerned the way it does with Robert and he has to wipe the tears away before gulping hard.

"Come here." Aaron whispers and then he's scooping Seb into his arms and holding him against his chest.

He remembers holding him like this when he was younger, face pressed against his head and breathing in his beautiful baby smell.

Seb wiggles free after a few seconds and then starts jumping up and down and pulling his hand out for Aaron to grab.

"Come on then kiddo." Aaron mumbles, slides into his trainers and abandons his tea on the side.

 

 

::

 

 

Seb's favourite thing to eat is toast with jam, mainly because it makes a mess and he's obsessed with making shapes with the sticky jam on his place.

Robert always says it's Aaron's fault for encouraging his love of toast from when he was just about able to eat.

"You can't have toast for dinner mate." Aaron smiles at Seb as he demands it from his chair at the table and then Aaron looks up and sees Robert unlocking the door and coming in.

"Alright sexy." Robert says, and Aaron rolls his eyes as he stands there in an old hoodie and jeans and feels the least bit sexy in the world.

Robert comes over to him and kisses him quickly before looking down at Seb and kissing his hair.

"You had a good day mate?" Robert says, takes off his coat and puts down his briefcase.

Seb nods. "Went to the swings." He says happily and Robert looks at Aaron smiles.

Aaron smiles back, wonders when he's supposed to tell Robert about Seb calling him daddy for the first proper time.

"And you had fun?" Robert says, makes Seb nod again before he sighs.

"But daddy won't let me have toasty jam for dinner." Seb says, pouts adorably and Robert snaps up as he looks at Aaron.

Aaron can't read his expression, just gulps at him and his eyes flicker.

"Uh - why don't you go and clear up your toys." Robert says, pats Seb on the back and watches him trail away before he comes closer towards Aaron.

"He called you -"

"At first I thought - I convinced myself that he was confused. He hurt his finger and - just said daddy, and I -" Aaron feels Robert pull him closer by the waist and sees the look in Robert's eyes.

"He called you daddy." Robert says, almost like he can't believe it. He's got tears welling in his eyes and Aaron rubs at his arms. "Is that alright with you?" He asks and Aaron nods quickly.

" _Yeah_. Yeah of course it is." Aaron says, presses their foreheads together and smiles gently. "I just couldn't believe it."

Robert nods. "I didn't want to speak about it, didn't want to jinx it but I hoped he'd realise -"

Aaron frowns. "Realise what?"

"That you're as much as his daddy as I am." Robert has a tear falling down his face and Aaron reaches out and hugs him.

And there both absolutely messes of emotion by the time Seb comes back and sees what all the fuss is about.

"Daddy and me are just a bit silly that's all." Aaron says, wipes at his face as Seb smiles at them and then practically leaps up on Robert.

"So can daddy fluffy make me toasty jam?" Seb asks and Robert chuckles.

"Fluffy?" He mouths towards Aaron and the younger man shakes his head.

"I'll tell you later, daddy _giant_." Aaron whispers into his ear before kissing his cheek and hearing,

"Can I have juice too daddy fluffy?"

And yep.

That's never ever getting old.

 

 

 


	4. the one where you scare the life out of us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> seb has a nasty accident and tensions run high.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am terrible and literally always forget to upload the ones i have written, here's a more angst filled one!

 

Seb's at _that_ age, everyone says it, especially Chas.

She's constantly there to tell him that Seb will want to run around everywhere and lose his mind over anything with bright colours.

He's three, has started speaking already and that's not the thing which makes Aaron nervous. It's all the running about he does, his little legs are flipping deceiving and Aaron knows that he's more of the kid out of him and Robert but even he worries.

Like now.

Seb's in the garden, running around the place and jumping up high as soon as he hears aeroplanes because he's obsessed.

Diane says that apparently Robert was as well, it makes Aaron's heart feel something funny as he watches him play.

Aaron smiles, elbows against the kitchen sink as he watches Seb from the window and then goes to pull out his phone.

Robert's away, literally had to be kicked out the door a few nights ago because he didn't want to leave his boys apparently. Not for so long.

He only left under the promise that Aaron would send as many pictures as he could to Robert.

Now seems a good enough time.

He takes about five, looks down at his phone and sends them quickly before sliding over a message from Liv.

He frowns at her words, something about her missing them, about Gabby ditching her for some twat. He shakes his head, wants her here, almost can't wait for her term to finish and then -

He hears this scream.

Seb doesn't just _scream_ like that over nothing.

Aaron raises his head, drops his phone down and suddenly he's racing towards the garden and Seb's managed to get himself stuck under one of his wooden play sets. The one Aaron built only a few days ago.

He's crying, streams of tears rolling down his face and Aaron knows he can't panic. He knows he can't do the same but -

"Mate," Aaron crouches down and attempts to shift the wooden slab off of his little boy. "You just relax okay, it's fine." He promises, and all this need to _protect_ flows thorough him suddenly.

He pushes harder and as the slab slides off, Seb cries even louder and Aaron realises that his knees have been grazed and they're all bloody.

"Oh baby, it's okay." Aaron's whispering. "Come here." He cups his hands and holds Seb towards him before he's pulling him on the kitchen table.

He keeps telling himself that it's fine, but Seb says his head hurts too and -

They're in the hospital waiting room before he gets the chance to think about anything else.

Seb keeps saying his tired, and Aaron is petrified of what will happen if he sleeps.

"Come on, just wait a little longer okay?" He's pleading and Seb nods up at him.

He's just _Robert_.

And it makes Aaron's insides churn.

He's got his hair flat against his forehead. He's got his freckles bright against his skin.

It makes Aaron kiss his head, breathe deeply.

"Want daddy." Seb cries and Aaron's heart breaks for him.

"Okay buddy." He promises.

And then he's calling Robert, because Rebecca will only lose her mind with panic and not even her fiancé Will, could calm her down.

"Hey, I was just going to call you and check if -"

"Seb's had an accident." Aaron's saying shakily and he doesn't expect Robert to sound so worried. It makes it even worse. "He wants ya, he's crying." He's not making it easier and he has to calm down. "We're at the hospital okay? Just - come as soon as you can."

And that happens.

Robert's running towards them with his suit on and he looks like he's seen a ghost.

"Where is he?" Robert's panicking, Aaron's standing there and he goes to speak but Robert sees Seb first.

"Daddy!" Seb's chin just wobbles and he reaches his arms out and Aaron just watches.

Robert's kneeling down and holding Seb close and rubbing his back the way he does.

They stay like that for a few minutes before Robert's whispering something in Seb's ear and it settles the little boy.

Robert raises to his feet and then walks towards a nurse. Aaron hears them speaking, moves back towards Seb and tries to hold his little hand but Seb just curls into himself a little and Aaron breaks.

"What happened?" Robert's frowning as he comes back, chest puffing up and down. "It's not just his knees, they said - said that his head is a _concern_?"

Aaron has tears in his eyes. "I - it was the play frame thing." He gulps hard. "He was fine one minute and the next he was -"

"Where were you?"

And Aaron frowns. "In the kitchen. I was taking pictures for you and then - then Liv text about her being alone and I -"

He gets it, Robert's _angry_.

He would be too, if it was the other way around but -

"I didn't mean to -"

Robert's eyes flicker. "So you just left him and -"

"I took my eye off the ball for a _second_." Aaron whispers, and he wants to be held, because he was _terrified_. "I was on my own." And Robert gulps hard.

"I thought - I thought you thought of him as your own." He says, and it's almost out of nowhere.

Aaron's suddenly passionate. "I do." He says loudly and Robert's face is still red and puffy and -

"You wouldn't have left Liv alone at that age."

And it's almost meant to be like,

 _Try to deny that_.

It's like some sort of trap and Aaron feels his heart ache. Because they don't argue and hurt each other this way. They don't do it.

Aaron frowns, starts shaking his head and -

"I need some air." He mumbles, turns and then starts running until he's catching his breath outside the hospital.

He stays there for a few minutes and then a few more and more and more until his eyes are closed and his head is against the wall.

He feels a hand on his shoulder and it makes him jump.

Robert's standing there and his eyes are a little red.

He instantly thinks something is _wrong_ and -

"Please, he's not really hurt or -"

Robert sniffs, shakes his head. "More upset that I'd made his dad run off." He says.

And then he slides next to Aaron against the wall.

"He's chatting to all the nurses about ya." Robert mumbles. "Telling them about all the adventures you went on whilst I was away."

Aaron's eyes flicker. "Just slept in the garden sometimes, told him we were hiding from -"

"The dinosaurs. Yeah." Robert says, wipes at his eyes and turns towards Aaron. "I'm sorry for shouting at you. What I said, I didn't mean."

Aaron nods, he can believe that. "You were upset." He says, bites his lip. "I should have been watching him." He says. "I -"

"It wasn't your fault." Robert whispers, presses his forehead against Aaron's. "He was kicking it apart, being daft." And Aaron closes his eyes and shudders.

"Could have been so much worse." Aaron mumbles. "Is his head -"

"Just being dramatic like me." Robert mumbles, and then he's holding Aaron and Aaron's wrapping his arms around Robert. He's squeezing tightly and everything around them stops.

"I love you so much." Aaron mumbles against Robert's neck. "He is my own." He says and Robert gathers Aaron's face in his hands and kisses him.

"Of course he is." Robert sniffs, "It was you he asked for, not me." He says with a soft smile.

Aaron frowns.

"He didn't want to hold my hand, I thought he was upset with me."

Robert shakes his head. "He thought you were angry at him for ruining what you built him."

Aaron just sighs. "Never could be." He mumbles before he's looking towards the hospital.

"He wants ya. You give him the best cuddles."

And Aaron nods along until he's got Seb in his arms and he's kissing his head.

"Love you buddy." Aaron tells him, about five times and Seb giggles against him.

"I _know_ , love you daddy fluffy." Seb mumbles and Aaron holds his hand, feels his heart grow light.

 

 

 


	5. the one where i babysit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron babysits seb for robert and enjoys himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a little something from tonight's episode (13/02/18) to make up for the lack of aaron and seb!

He's asleep, and Aaron doesn't know how long that he's been looking at him but he's just got this soft sort of smile on his face that won't budge.

He only sees it when he lifts his head and looks into the mirror right in front of him.

Just the slightest smile, because of -

Seb?

Robert's son, the baby who -

He thinks back to yesterday, that solid weight in his arms when Seb was looking up at him.

He remembers how the ground didn't start shaking, how time didn't just _stop_ but something altered within him and he didn't know how to even try and reverse it.

He didn't want to either.

Because things were calmer in his mind, and this heavy storm passed him by without tearing at his insides too much.

Aaron looks at himself in the mirror for a second longer and then he's hearing the soft slow breathing and before he knows it, Seb's staring up at him.

His eyes are _wide_ , alert and Aaron looks at him and smiles.

"Yeah, you're at mine." Aaron whispers, something so familiar in his tone takes over and he doesn't know how to stop it. "The Mill." He says, and just saying it makes something beat faster in his chest.

For the longest time, even mentioning Seb's _name_ here was too much. He shouldn't have existed in the place that Aaron hurt so badly in, 'over him.

It's complicated, Aaron thinks, but he also thinks that it is so far removed from the ease he feels now and that says a lot.

Seb makes a small sound, it's a sort of gurgle and Aaron debates on what to say next but finds that his mouth doesn't give him anytime for that.

"Your daddy helped make it." He blurts out, this overwhelming urge is inside him, to offload ridiculously embarrassing thoughts that linger in his heart over his ex husband.

There's a comfort there, speaking to Seb is almost like speaking to this tiny piece of Robert.

The softer side.

The one Aaron knows, _knew_.

Maybe Seb picks up on his thinking, the sudden heaviness of his shoulders, because he's suddenly rattled and starts pulling this face.

It's sort of adorable when you look passed the fact that he's got tears in his eyes and is now wailing.

"Hey, mate it's -" Aaron hovers over him, this soft hand pressed against his tiny chest and he doesn't even think about pulling away because all of a sudden Seb's heartbeat is under the palm of his hand.

Again and again, the tiniest little beat under his palm.

"It's alright." Aaron whispers, and Seb offers him this little nose wriggle, and then a hand flys up and Aaron reaches out.

He holds it, and smiles at how small it is.

And then he's thinking of Robert's hands and he has to hide his blush.

He gets caught up in himself and Seb gives away the fact that he wants attention, _again_.

He wails and sniffles out this moan and then he's reaching his hand out again.

Aaron gulps hard, heads the wailing ringing in his ears and suddenly picks him up.

"Shh," Aaron pulls Seb towards his chest and rocks him back and forth. He's tilting him in this way that makes Seb seem to stop crying and just stare at Aaron with this soft sort of awe. "I've seen that look before." He whispers, and Robert's there.

They're getting married.

Aaron's never been more in love with anyone in his whole life.

Everything involved with that memory makes something get caught up in Aaron's throat and he has to gulp it all down.

Once, twice.

"Anyway." Aaron rocks Seb a little, back and forth and then he walks towards the kitchen. "Remember when I said daddy helped built things," he points at the drawers, "He did that, all white. The idiot." Seb gurgles against this and Aaron looks down at him, smiles.

Seb's mouth is hanging, opening and closing and he's gurgling about something in his own little world.

Aaron laughs, breathless, light and then he's deciding to show Seb the garden.

The sun's out but Aaron holds Seb little closer towards him as they venture outside and the wind hits.

Seb's eyes widen like he's interested and Aaron thinks back to how much Robert banged on about the garden being perfect.

"Planted those as well." Aaron whispers, voice soft and slow as Seb looses his mind over the array of colours in front of him.

Aaron thought about ripping all the flowers up when Robert left. He thought about letting them die just like everything else.

He still waters them everyday though.

"He did a lot for this place. He did a lot." Aaron reflects, feels something tight form in his stomach and shakes his head against it, decides to head back inside as Seb wriggles in his arms.

He's hungry,

And Aaron's not alien to the idea of feeding a baby, but this is different.

Seb's that little more precious already and Aaron isn't even trying to fight against that. He just _is_.

He's also the most hungry little boy in the world and Aaron feels the bottle vibrate in his hand as Seb drinks.

All wide eyes and grabby hands.

Aaron just stares at him, and there's a softness about it. Everything around them is soft and it shouldn't be?

Because everything should be heavy.

But Aaron's here, and Seb's finished his bottle and he has the _urge_ to be proud of him.

Like he's _his_ to be proud of.

For a second, Aaron wants to pull him away, hold him up and stare at him and say _no_ as loud as he can.

But then Seb's giving him this toothless grin, and it's still that sort of amazement that Aaron's not sure he will ever get over.

He just stares at him right back, eyes wide, eyes beaming maybe and he’s smiling. And this, all of this is enjoyable - ridiculously so actually.

"I see you," he whispers, and maybe he's getting ridiculously emotional over a tiny baby but he's not going to deny that. Because he sees _Seb_. "Not what he did, not - not any of that. Just you." Aaron's chin just might be wobbling, but he fights against it in favour of kissing at Seb's head.

Once, and then twice and -

Baby's do really smell ridiculously good.

 

~*~

 

Aaron has Seb on his chest, he's _that_ tiny that he fits.

And he's rubbing over his back in hope that he'll settle down into a sleep.

"Don't want daddy to take ya back when you're full of energy mate." Aaron says, and he's been talking to him for ages now.

Not about anything too wild.

But he's mentioned Liv and Gerry and the nonsense they get up to, and Seb's a good listener.

Seb's bobbly head is everywhere except down on Aaron's chest and Aaron laughs a little.

"Mate, come on." Aaron laughs softly, only Seb thinks he's angry and starts wriggling about, huffing and moaning and Aaron hugs him close, tries to bounce him a little and then grabs the nearest thing he can find.

It just so happens to be a tiny toy bear and Seb's eyes widen like he's suddenly in love with it.

It's meant to be on Gerry's keys, this ridiculously cute little bear that he bought at a fair from some dodgy bloke but Seb doesn't need to know all of that.

"Here." Aaron whispers, and Seb grabs it and starts pulling it towards his face and then his mouth. "Hugs Seb, not in your mouth." He grabs it gently and Seb pouts so Aaron just lets him have his fun. "Fine, your way."

Aaron smiles, and he's back to literally spending his time just staring at a three month old.

And he's so Charmed.

He's ridiculously Charmed and maybe it's because he's Robert's son, maybe it's because he cannot help but want to stop Seb being sad or crying.

Aaron strokes over Seb's hair, the soft tuffs are gentle and Seb's eyes flicker as Aaron runs his hands through it and then down towards his nose.

Then he's pulling this face and the toothless grin is back and Aaron's heart is _tugged_.

And he keeps reminding himself that it shouldn't be this easy, he keeps waiting for something to make him stop feeling like he wants to protect this little boy for the rest of his life,

But nothing happens.

There's no massive shift.

It's just him and Seb, and nothing else.

"I reckon, we should do this again." Aaron whispers, flips his phone over and sees the time. Robert's due any second now really.

Seb's babbling about something, laying in the lap of Aaron as he pulls his knees up so that the little boy is staring at him and holding the teddy towards his chest.

"Should have done this ages ago really shouldn't I?" Aaron says, eyes flickering. "Because you're - you're really something you," he says. "I see the appeal." He sniffs, fights against the way everything just rises to the surface because -

Seb just keeps smiling at him and he keeps getting caught up in it.

"God you're a charmer aren't ya?" Aaron says, grin and everything. "You and your dad, absolute charmers." He says, and the smile is still there despite everything.

Seb literally slips his tongue out and Aaron rolls his head back.

He hasn't laughed like this for a while.

"Next time, we can play some video games. I'll fry your brain like your daddy said I've done to mine." Aaron whispers, a soft, tentative hand on Seb's nose suddenly. "I'll do a lot for ya, I'll be there."

It's too much, it's _so_ much to say, to actually want but -

Aaron doesn't take it back.

Instead he's smiling and Seb's smiling back at him and then he sees Robert at the door.

"There's your daddy, shall we go see him eh?"

And they're both happy to see him, both are ridiculously bad at hiding it too.

 

 


	6. the one where you're not mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron is denied access to seb after a small accident.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy <33

 

It didn't sound like it was bad over the phone.

It really didn't, but Aaron can't help but feel _sick_ as he races to the hospital in his car.

He's picturing some great fall and the need for stitches and blood everywhere and Seb crying his little eyes out and it's enough to make his eyes water.

"Uh yeah, Seb White." He's asking the nurse behind the desk, and she instructs him towards some double doors and tells him he's in good hands because apparently he just radiates worry or something.

He nods at her before he's moving through the doors and he's met with another obstacle, another nurse who's older, looks more -

Suspicious or something.

"Please, I need to see Seb White. I've already called his dad and -" Robert had been calmer than him, like bloody usual. He'd explained that Seb had fallen off the climbing frame and landed awkwardly and he had somehow managed to keep it together and say that he's going to try and wrap up the meeting he's in before heading down the hospital.

The nurse frowns at him. "So, you're his -"

Aaron gulps hard. "I've called his dad already." He doesn't even hear her properly. "I'm his dad too." He frowns and yeah okay he expects the strange look but he hasn't got time for her to be grilling him.

Only,

"Listen, why don't you give his father a call and we'll speak to him about what's happened to Sebastian."

"It's _Seb_. And I'm standing right here." Aaron feels suddenly so inferior that it aches him inside.

Another nurse comes over and she's frowning too. "Is he your adopted child?" She's asking, and it's a plausible question, only it's wrong and Aaron shakes his head before she's asking if they are related by marriage and -

Well, _no_.

Not that either. Not legally anyway, not _yet_ , and -

Aaron feels himself begin to curl up in to absolutely nothing as they work out what to do, as they stand there and _judge_ him like he's some weird pervert or something who's going to be granted access on a children's ward.

"I'm with his dad." Aaron bites something down. "His _real_ dad, he's his child." The nurses seem to understand. "Surely I can see him though? I -"

The nurse blinks. "If he was any older than yes, but if he's that young than we need some proof that -"

"Let me ring - ring Robert." He says, shaky hands find his phone suddenly and he gulps hard as they usher him into some office.

"Hello?" Robert's saying and Aaron suddenly just breaks down and it's awful.

"Rob, Robert they won't let me see him." Aaron's saying, tears falling hard down his face as he keeps shaking his head and trembling.

He hears Robert gasp, hears the confusion in his voice before the sound of feet rushing into a building.

"Don't worry, I'm here now okay?" He says, and before Aaron knows it, Robert's standing there shouting and complaining in a better way than Aaron could have done through his tears and panic.

"Aaron has as much right -"

"Maybe in _your_ eyes sir, but not here." And she isn't even _sorry_ , not really. She apologises for any _upset_ she might have caused but apart from that, she looks almost annoyed by the whole thing.

"Well in 'my eyes', I see a rude fed up nurse who shouldn't have such a compassionate job with that sour face." Robert bites and Aaron's a little mesmerised by how protective he can be sometimes. The nurse doesn't even open her mouth. "Now can you tell us where _our_ son is please."

She clears her throat, tells them and Aaron starts walking towards the room before Robert holds his arm and drags him back.

And he knows exactly what to do.

He's pulling Aaron into his arms and holding at the back of his head.

He doesn't even say anything but it helps settle something inside Aaron.

Robert's hugs always seem to help.

  
::

 

Seb's laying there watching television with a teddy tucked underneath him and a soft frown on his face.

The doctors say he has a grazed knee and a few cuts on his head from the fall, nothing major thankfully.

He starts waving like mad when he sees Robert and Aaron standing by the window and Robert chuckles a little before holding his hand out for Aaron.

Only Aaron steps back and shudders.

Robert looks heartbroken and that's *not what Aaron wants.

"You go." He says, starts playing with his hands and Robert shakes his head.

"Not without you, no." Robert says, looks towards the window and holds a finger up to Seb, mouths that he'll be one minute and then takes Aaron's hand and sits down with him.

"Talk to me." Robert begs, and they do that now, they actually talk about what's bothering them.

Aaron doesn't say anything for the longest while and then wipes at his eyes. "I wish he was mine." He says, and everything _aches_ inside him as he bends forward and holds at his stomach like it physically hurts that Seb isn't his.

Robert's eyes widen and suddenly he's got tears in his eyes. "He _is_ yours." He says. "Aaron -"

"Not when it matters." Aaron's chin wobbles. "Not when he's hurt, not when he - he _needs_ me."

Robert winces, pulls a hand over Aaron's thigh and sighs. "It doesn't take anything away from the dad you are to him all the time Aaron." He frowns. "The school rang and you were _straight_ here weren't you?"

Aaron nods, sniffs a little and then blows out a breath. "Sorry." He blurts out. "Sorry, I'm being silly." He stands, and Robert holds his hand quickly, not convinced. "I'm alright." He has to tell him and then he bends down and kisses Robert's mouth slowly.

"I love you." Robert whispers against him and Aaron feels a warmth stretch through him.

"I love you." He says back before wiping at his face.

Robert gulps hard and then follows Aaron in to the room as Seb starts trying to move himself around.

"Oi mate," Aaron laughs out because seeing Seb always makes his mood sky rocket like this. "Don't go doing any more damage." He smiles, pulls a hand through Seb's mop of blonde hair.

"Got to ride in the ambulance!" And Seb's so pleased with himself.

Robert pulls an impressed face and then kisses Seb's head. Aaron sees the way he does it, the way he breathes out all of his fear and nerves into Seb and shudders.

"You okay?" Robert whispers and Seb nods before moving his little hand up to his head.

"Hurts a little." He tells Robert before laying back against the bed.

"You'll be better soon okay?" Robert tells him, smiles before sitting on the bed and looking at the way Aaron just watches Seb.

He still looks hurt, looks like he wants to squeeze the life out of the little boy and never let him go.

"I'm going to check when you can come home okay?" Robert says and Aaron instantly raises his head. "You keep daddy fluffy happy alright?"

He smiles as he goes and Aaron tries to keep smiling.

"Did you cry?" Seb tilts his head the way Robert does and suddenly he's concerned. Seb is always as concerned for Aaron as Robert is and it's beautifully endearing but also shouldn't be what a four year old has to deal with.

Aaron frowns. "A little." He sniffs, and then he's holding Seb's hand. "I love you so much buddy." He whispers, and Seb gives him a toothy grin. "You know that don't you?" Because well that's been a fear, it's been a _fear_ that Seb doesn't know.

He nods though.

Aaron smiles, and he's got tears in his eyes again as he shuffles towards the bed. "Come here mate." He pulls Seb towards him and the little boy wraps his arms around him.

It settles something in Aaron and Robert winks at them from the window.

 

::

 

It's dark by the time Seb's out, he's sleeping in the back seat and snoring lightly by the time they pull up at the Mill.

"You know, there's a solution to what happened today." Robert says gently and Aaron frowns.

"Huh?" Aaron's asking, sort of in a world of his own.

Robert goes to speak and then shakes his head. "Forget it." He's curling into himself the way he does when he's unsure and Aaron has to coax him out of it by rubbing his shoulder.

"Go on." Aaron's whispering.

Robert gulps hard, blows out a breath. "We could always get married officially. You'd have as much legal rights as me when it comes to Seb." And it hangs over them because they were scared about doing it before.

They thought that last time they out so much pressure on themselves and it all went wrong. They agreed that it didn't change a thing but well, it clearly _does_.

"It's not like we didn't want to." Aaron shrugs, starts playing with his watch. "Life just got in the way."

Robert nods in agreement. "I'm not getting married after Rebecca and Will." He says, lets out a little laugh and Aaron thinks of them before his eyes widen. "Yes. Of course I told her." He pulls a face. "Didn't really want to ruin her holiday but -"

Aaron nods, and there's a stretch of silence between them which makes Aaron's heart swell a little.

"What?" Robert's saying.

Aaron feels the corners of his mouth into a smile. "Is this you asking me?" He asks, and Robert blushes.

"Nah." Robert's eyes glisten, "But soon."

And Aaron looks towards Seb sleeping in the back and feels light. "Yeah soon."

 

 


	7. The one where we make sure you're okay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron goes to the hospital with seb to make sure he's okay. 
> 
> (canon complaint - 12/03/18)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just couldn't help but write something!

 

His heart is beating a little more like normal now and he's bouncing Seb on his knee as they wait to be called.

Seb's settled, eyes wide and hands grabby and he's got his mouth gaping open like he's attempting to say something.

It's good because at least he's alert. Robert squeezed at Seb until he was following Rebecca and Vic into a small room after squeezing at Aaron's hand tightly and looking like he's never been more grateful for him.

That made something become stuck in Aaron's throat.

Seb makes another gurgling sound and Aaron hauls him up towards his chest before he rubs at his back. He's just thankful that he isn't coughing or heaving with the effect of the smoke.

Just the thought makes his heart beat a little faster. If he'd been _minutes_ later, the whole place could have gone up and -

"Sebastian White?"

Aaron waves Seb's hand out feebly before following a nurse. She asks a lot of questions he's not sure of and he fumbles about a bit before she smiles reassuringly and he relaxes.

"He was premature but healthy if you know what I mean." Aaron gulps hard and the nurse nods before she's checking Seb's heart rate.

That's when Seb starts to whinge under the weight of something new and invasive and Aaron holds him tighter.

"It's alright mate, just let her do her thing and then we can get out of here." Because maybe Seb hates hospitals as much as he does. He'll be damned if Seb sees the place as much as he has over the years. He really will.

Seb is doing this pouty little face and Aaron nearly melts under it, manages to keep himself together though as the nurse checks his breathing.

"He seems just fine to me." She says, and Aaron's shoulders relax so suddenly under the weight of her conformation.

"Yeah? Are you absolutely-"

"Positive." And he has no idea who he thinks he is trying to argue that she's wrong.

He smiles a little and Seb must mirror it because the nurse lets out this little laugh and then looks at Seb and grins.

"I must say, he's a credit to you." She says, before she's turning around on the wheels chair and typing something down.

Aaron looks down at Seb for a second and thinks of how scared he was only hours before and then he manages to clear his throat. "Oh he's not mine - I'm his - well, I'm his stepdad."

Only she doesn't even flinch, just waves a hand out. "Same difference these days." She shrugs and Aaron's not sure why that lump is reappearing in his throat but it is.

And he nods at her, smiles under the way it makes him feel before he's holding Seb on his hip and leaving the room.

"Thanks." He says before looking down at his phone.

Robert's calling and he answers as quickly as he can.

"So? How is he?"

The panic in his voice subsides though when Aaron tells him there's nothing to worry about.

"You're - God thank you so much for taking him. Just to be sure." Robert says down the line and Aaron smiles against it.

"I am his stepdad. Just fulfilling my duties." Aaron is talking to Robert but really just smiling down at Seb who is holding his finger.

"Super dad more like." Robert says suddenly and Aaron's heart swells for a second before Robert is telling him the tests may take a while.

"I'll bring him to ours. Watch a film or something." Aaron says. "You up for that mate?" And Seb giggles. Robert must hear it because he laughs.

"I don't know what I would have done without you today." Robert admits. "I love you."

And Aaron smiles. "Love you too." He says softly and then Robert is having to go and Aaron looks down at Seb. "Right, giggle once for Toy Story and twice for Lion King."

Seb is this ball of softness and he giggles as Aaron smiles at him all dramatically and -

"Toy Story it is." He says, so suddenly confident that he can ace this super dad shit with absolute ease with Robert by his side and Seb there to smile up at him all the time.


	8. the one where we take you to the zoo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> aaron and robert reflect on their day back from the trip with seb to the zoo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote this a billion years ago and didn't upload it so here ... relive :)

 

The weather wasn't too bad by the time they'd actually settled into the day, hardly ice cream sort of weather but enough to keep Aaron smiling.

It wasn't like he had to have much persuasion anyway, the second Seb was in his arms it was like he couldn't help but just illuminate this ball of happiness.

Robert looks over at him now, completely shattered from the long day and cradling Seb close towards his chest.

They've stopped for something to eat, far away from the zoo and the screaming kids and sticky fingers and strange noises and Robert is more than grateful for some quiet time. Just the three of them.

He won't ever admit that he used to dream of this when Seb was first born. All three of them somehow being happy together.

Robert has to gulp something down as he watches Aaron use one hand to sip his coffee and the other to stroke over Seb's hair delicately. He only looks away when Aaron looks up and frowns.

"You look good." Aaron says and Robert is startled into a scoff. "I feel like shit but you look like -"

"I look _good_." Robert teases and Aaron lets him before he's looking down more seriously at Seb.

"I had a good day." Aaron admits, strokes Seb's head again. "It was good to you know, get away. Just get away and be a little - little -"

"Family?"

It sort of takes Robert's breath away and then Seb's gurgling like mad and wriggling over Aaron's chest.

It eases the atmosphere and Aaron smiles against the little boy before laughing. "Did you have fun too?" He says.

Robert just watches them together and his heart flips, it just _flips_ and he gets this.

And all the photos they took together, especially the ones with the monkeys. And the giraffes, especially the flipping giraffes.

(Aaron thought it was hilarious to point at them whilst holding Seb and telling him that they looked like daddy.)

"He did yeah." Robert mumbles gently, hands falling over Aaron's and then Aaron's looking at him seriously.

"Everything is going to work out alright." Aaron whispers, holds Seb closer. "We're all going to be fine."

Robert closes his eyes against the reassurance and feels like it's honestly true.

He's talking about Rebecca.

And all of this mess.

And Robert, he feels like just maybe everything will actually be okay. Because he has Aaron, because he has _this_.

Sen gurgles again, does his little happy dance wiggle he does in Aaron's arms and the man is coming alive again.

Robert worries his lip the way Aaron usually does and leans back against the car seat. "I love you." He whispers, " _So_ much."

Aaron smiles brightly, and he's lighter, he's just better and happier than Robert has ever known him to be.

And Seb just so happens to be in his arm, holding at his hand tightly, looking content and happy.

He even bobs his head around a little and Robert can't breathe against it, _again_.

"I love you too you idiot." Aaron says, proud, chin raised and everything. "We should do this against soon." He says, raises Seb suddenly in the air and wriggles him so that his eyes widen and fall on Robert.

Robert smiles at his son, feels all this love rushing out of him and then he nods. "There's nothing I'd like more. You know, when things die down." He clears his throat and sighs. "You know I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to be dragged into -"

"Oi have you heard about how I love you?" Aaron squints a little, this smile on his face again and the sun lights through the car window suddenly. "That I chose you? And everything else?"

Robert's eyes flicker. "I heard yeah." He whispers, soft, delicate about it.

"Good." Aaron bounces Seb again. "'Cause it's _true_."

Robert gulps hard, leans forward and kisses Aaron quickly before pulling away.

"You're not allowed to show Vic the picture of the giraffe." Robert says, hand on Aaron's chest as the younger man rolls his eyes. "It looks nothing like me you idiot."

Aaron huffs slowly before pulling out his phone, pressing a few buttons and then putting it back in his pocket before Robert can even try and work out what he's done.

"What? You said nothing about showing Liv." Aaron shrugs and Seb giggles a little, throws his hand in the air. "See, even little man agrees."

Little man.

Robert grins against it the whole way home and prepares for the teasing he'll get from Liv until next year.

 

**Author's Note:**

> don't hesitate to let me know what you thought, more coming soon!


End file.
